Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 November 2013
12:04 hi 12:05 hello peeps 12:06 Anyone home? 12:06 This is a disssapointment.... 12:06 :P 12:09 hi 12:09 you leave before I get a chance 12:09 sometimes you gotta wait more than one minute 12:54 hi 12:57 Hey twin!! 12:57 ^.^ 12:57 how's petit smash going? 12:58 well it's going to go good I have tow days off because of bad weather 12:58 my instructor can't drive to the class I'm attending... 12:58 o: 12:58 buuut unfortunately!! I may have to spend one of those days chasing down contacts at the college to find out about courses.... this rat race never ends 12:58 XD 12:58 XD 12:59 I need to do an assesment.. 12:59 and it would be kind of a waste of time not to find out more since there's potential for funding and what not >.< 12:59 but the weather is getting colder. Spent fifteen dollars on boots at the thrift store today... the result? They don't even fit right uaghh... :S 12:59 they're too narrow.. I hate it 12:59 -.- 12:59 so meh atleast they weren't 50 dollar boots.. they'll work for now 01:00 oh noes 01:00 maybe I can count on the snow going away for a few more days 01:00 I'm in a much better mood today 01:00 the weather here is getting hotter :/ 01:01 Who deleted the JB file? 01:01 RRRRRR 01:01 01:01 jb file? 01:01 ArticOS? 01:02 I don want it do go!! 01:02 ? 01:02 ArticOS 01:02 The downloads are gone 01:02 And an anon person is posting comments 01:02 O.o 01:02 Yeah 01:02 Randomous 01:02 I skirred' 01:04 brb 01:05 Uhmmm I got so much goin gon at this moment liiike oh my gahhh 01:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dA7SC5T99I 01:19 back 01:25 hello 01:25 what is up people? 01:25 hi 01:25 how was your monday? 01:25 it was okay 01:25 you? 01:26 ah got new classes and have no friends so okay i guess 01:26 i haven't seen you before, are you new here? 01:26 yeah just made an account yesterday 01:27 I stubbled upon the wiki and got inspired! 01:27 *stumbled 01:28 welcome to our secret blub ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:28 club* 01:30 thanx ;) 01:30 have you programmed anything succesful? 01:30 I only got some basic input and printing knowledge 01:31 Attack on Titan Tribute Game 01:31 Pokemon Smash Brothers 01:32 that's all i've released so far, and they're both just demos 01:32 whoa activity while I was away getting snacks 01:32 XD 01:32 I'm trying to install a custom android app I'm making... 01:33 just to test sound playback 01:34 i'm slacking off and playing some games when i should be programming 01:34 xd 01:34 ohh well 01:34 I wish i could program! 01:35 my mom only lets me use my ds on the weekends 01:35 :( 01:35 that sucks :/ 01:35 whaatt 01:35 thats dumb 01:35 01:35 yeah she thinks that i will get bad grades if i do 01:35 LOL 01:35 and i already have straigth a's! 01:36 she says its a distraction 01:36 distraction my (donkey) 01:36 lol 01:37 it's worth it if you're learning to do something useful like programming 01:37 Hi 01:37 hey its you! 01:37 from yesterday! 01:37 Yep 01:37 hi hi! 01:38 hi 01:39 hey kirby! ur the one who had the rpg right? 01:39 Yep 01:39 Did it help you? 01:39 okay i looked at it but i didn't understand much 01:39 Lajeff77 you should probably tell your mom that your learning programming and that it's educational... and that your not just playing videogames on it. 01:40 Which parts did you not understand? I could explain it more in depth 01:40 like most of it 01:40 umm... lol, ok well where should I start? 01:41 um just idk 01:41 brb 01:41 k 01:41 i did some research and figured out a few things like input 01:42 um can you start with sprites? 01:42 sure 01:42 so first you declare a sprite using SPSET 01:42 the syntax is: 01:43 SPSET control number,character number,palette number, horizontal rotation,vertical rotation, order 01:43 control number is the number you use to control the sprite 01:43 such as moving it, animating it, etc. 01:44 make sense so far? 01:44 yeah 01:44 https://twitter.com/BuGgErHAX/status/402589092124164096 01:44 Funny stuff 01:45 ok, so character number is the number indicating where the sprite is stored in the program 01:45 Is jeff new? 01:45 at first there are only preloaded ones, but you can make your own 01:45 Nice to meet you Jeff! 01:45 for example 64 is a boy sprite 01:45 thnx u to 01:46 My name is bugger but call me bug 01:46 Thaz what they call me 01:46 burger i don't get it 01:46 to make you own, use the CHRED program 01:46 is it like an inside joke 01:46 k 01:47 still make sense Lajeff> 01:47 ? 01:47 Yes 01:47 From the first 4.46 homebre 01:47 *homebrew 01:47 how do you know which number to use when you make it 01:47 smh 01:47 Explain it to rm 01:47 *em 01:47 *him 01:47 dang 01:47 well if you are using built in ones, the numbers are in the Help file, section 8 called SPRITE 01:48 if you made your own, they are in ascending order from top left to bottom right 01:48 In the CHRED program 01:48 Did you guys see the link? Its funny 01:48 https://twitter.com/BuGgErHAX/status/402589092124164096 01:48 i don't get it 01:48 Me 01:48 okay 01:49 Its more of an iFan joke 01:49 ... 01:49 ew 01:49 I like Android too 01:49 thay kewl 01:49 ok, so pallette number is the color pallette your using 01:49 it can be 0-15 01:50 You can make your own colors too in CHRED 01:50 Imma change my photo to something else. I stole the one I already have. 01:50 mkay 01:51 SOUTH PARK!!! 01:51 I made a South Park character my new photo on tweet tweet 01:51 ok so horizontal and vertiacal rotation, they just flip the sprite if you set it to 1, and do nothing if its set to 0 01:51 okay 01:51 so is you set horizontal to 1, it will flip it horizontally 01:52 same thing with vertical except flipping the other way 01:52 wait go back to the control number 01:52 how do you know exactly what to put there? 01:52 Hey 01:52 I back 01:53 control number is your choice 01:53 I made this new avatar 01:53 so it dosent matter? 01:53 you can make it 0 if you want 01:53 okay 01:53 yes it doesnt matter 01:53 normally you just use the numbers in order 01:53 like 0,1,2,3,4,etc 01:53 wait 01:54 if you were to have anouther sprite then the number would have to be different right? 01:54 yes 01:54 okay 01:54 each sprite needs a different number 01:55 ok so order, 01:55 I need to get on the wiki for often! — Bugger (@BuGgErHAX) November 19, 2013 01:55 01:55 oops 01:55 it's controls where the sprite is located 01:55 https://twitter.com/BuGgErHAX/statuses/402615959975784450 01:56 what? i thought that you would put coordinates? 01:56 setting it to 0 puts it in front of everything, including bg, graphics 01:56 oh like layers? 01:56 yes 01:56 okay 01:56 can you use negatives? 01:56 I normally use 2 to put it in between the 2 bg layers 01:56 no you can not use negatives 01:56 0-3 01:57 Hey coinz. The sprites in PSB are changing when I move 01:57 3 is behind both bgs 01:57 k 01:57 ok also there is an optional width and height and the end 01:58 like width and hieght of the sprite? 01:58 yes 01:58 default is 16x16 01:58 kk 01:58 it must be 8 at the smallest and 64 at the largest 01:58 also has to be 8,16,32, or 64 01:59 width and height can be different 01:59 but you can't do 8x64 or 8x32 01:59 Bug how are they changing? 01:59 hi 01:59 tobu any progress on the sprites? 02:00 hi mr magikarp 02:00 Lajeff it's easy. Control numbers can be from 0-99. 02:00 spset just makes it so that sprite number has a CHR image number. 02:00 k 02:00 The Magikarp is poisoned... 02:00 i just got on 02:00 then after using sp set you use spofs for their screen coordinates. 02:00 oh okay 02:00 and for animation you use spanim 02:00 got that? 02:00 slow down 02:00 it's less confusing if you know the differences. 02:01 k 02:01 coinz i think he may need more than that 02:01 I know. 02:01 I was just trying to get him introduced. 02:01 wait 02:01 did you say he? 02:01 I'll let you guys help i'm busy anyways 02:01 ... 02:01 "use spset and spofs and spanim" isn't enough XD 02:01 Umm want me to explain any of what coinz said? 02:01 yeah I know I just don't have alot of time. 02:01 ya 02:01 ok so SPOFS first? 02:02 Coinz is being coinz? 02:02 btw i refuse to give you more coinz 02:02 syntax is SPOFS Control Number, x, y 02:03 you can also add another number for interpolation time 02:03 yes, that's optional 02:03 interpolwhat? 02:03 x can be any number, but the screen is 0-255, anything else will be offscreen 02:03 sorry 02:03 the time it takes to move the sprite 02:04 i have a small vocab 02:04 So you have to keep a variable for the current position, or continuously read the sprite position with SPREAD 02:04 y can be 0-191, again anything else will be off screen 02:05 interpolation is time in frames(1/60 sec) to move the sprite 02:05 That way you can add 1 or subtract one from the position and move around the screen. 02:05 brb 02:05 k 02:06 back 02:07 ok so I guess SPPAGE is next 02:07 kk 02:07 syntax is SPPAGE screen 02:07 I think that was an actual record time kirby. 02:07 0=top 1=bottom 02:07 lol 02:08 ok so does that make sense Lajeff? 02:08 kinda 02:08 like if you want a sprite on the bottom screen you use that 02:08 (touch screen) 02:09 But you can only display sprites on the bottom screen from a special bank that is uneditable and very constrictive. 02:09 so if i put 02:09 SPPAGE 0 "OFF" 02:09 it would turn it off? 02:09 howyes it is editable 02:09 it is editable 02:09 yes* 02:09 no that would not turn it off 02:09 Sources? 02:09 oh 02:09 only parameter is screen 02:09 k 02:10 I used the bottom screen before 02:10 i've edited the SPS multiple times 02:10 just use LOAD"SPS:SPRITE",0 02:10 Oh, coinz. Everytime I move they go craxy 02:10 ok, I have to go, hope I helped 02:10 SPPAGE 1 02:10 LOAD"SPS0:SPRITE",0 02:10 bye 02:10 I have the old version though 02:10 02:11 you did thanks 02:11 np 02:11 bye bye! 02:11 Oh, well, there are workarounds. 02:12 hey do any of you know about how to make music 02:12 ? 02:12 there are plenty of tutorials on the wiki 02:13 kk 02:13 At any rate, you generally want the sprites on the top screen, which is the default. 02:13 wait 02:13 what would happen if they were on the bottom? 02:13 what do you mean 02:14 the sprite 02:14 They would... be on the bottom. 02:14 XD 02:14 if it was on the touch screen 02:14 could you play with it with the stylus? 02:14 yeah 02:14 that would need to be programmed though 02:14 Then it would be a sprite on the touch screen. Same commands and stuff. 02:15 okay 02:15 gtg 02:15 SPOFS C#,TCHX,TCHY 02:16 OR A FULL PROGRAM: 02:16 SPPAGE 1 02:17 SPSET 0,0,0,0,0 (this might need to be edited) 02:17 @LOOP 02:18 SPOFS 0,TCHX,TCHY 02:18 GOTO @LOOP 02:18 that helps 02:19 i guess ill just use this info and see what happens 02:19 I think that should work. 02:19 kk 02:20 im gonna go now 02:20 bye bye! 02:22 Ok bye. 02:23 I feel so alone! 02:23 Hi 02:23 Nvm 02:23 Don't worry be happy! 02:24 lol 02:24 But I can't laugh. 02:24 Why not? 02:25 Are yo sick? I remember reading a blog post... 02:25 you* 02:25 Sore throat, headache, weird hunger, that kind of stuff. 02:26 I'm sorry! 02:26 Itchy throat. 02:26 jesus i just sounded like Randomous for a second there. 02:26 * Lumage notices that coinz is suddenly not "away" 02:27 Lol 02:28 Ever since I became an admin yesterday I have jumped like 6 spaces in the leaderboard 02:28 I went down two spaces. 02:29 Persson I know took your spot...Who else? 02:29 Also a lot of your categories are really stretching it. 02:29 A little bit 02:29 AI over there. 02:29 I thought really closely into the gameplay style... 02:30 Like for Village mod "Strategy" For some of the small gameplay elements 02:30 I might have to go remove a couple though 02:30 k I sort of have a moment. 02:30 Uhhh... you mean you tried to get as many categories as possible for acheivements? 02:31 ? 02:31 Lumage don't think like that... 02:31 ooouughhhhh >.@ I'm cold.. ocld... 02:31 x.x 02:31 I really am not like that 02:32 I don't know what ocld is, but I think I am. 02:33 My nose is strangely cold despite being inside at like 60º and wearing a scarf. 02:34 I found a programming lang called SiMPLE 02:35 Gogle search LOLCODE 02:38 KTHXBAI 02:39 CAN I HAS 02:39 I don't remeber syntax 02:39 Never actually used it 02:42 Just quick comment, then I'm leaving again: Sonic: Lost World is awesome. Don't listen to reviews. 02:42 M'kay 02:45 Now the top of my head hurts for some reason. 02:45 I'm ssorry 02:45 whoa rnadomous. 02:45 randomous* 02:45 A WILD RANDOMOUS has appeared. 02:45 Yes? 02:46 Oh wow 02:48 I just looked at the admin bar now... 02:48 The only time i looked there was to see if DDayton has logged in recently 02:49 Nov 1st 02:49 So many strange buttons I will never use... 02:49 * GimmeMoreCoinz is fighting an overload 02:49 ikr 02:49 good music is the only cure. 02:49 ... 02:50 it refocuses and drowns out excessive sensory information 02:50 I don't live in a quiet environment. 02:50 Ahhh yeah finally... starting to feel better xD 02:51 Have to be very careful not to accidently block somebody on this tablet... 02:51 xD 02:51 I can't stand using a tchscreen 02:51 xD 02:51 zoom mode? 02:52 Always zooming in on a text box 02:52 My finger just slipped, but it's okay, didn't hit anything. 02:53 ok 02:53 I found me! 02:54 ever get the strongest urge to program... 02:54 but knowing if you start... 02:54 you wont even finish anyways 02:54 and then being sidetracked.. by like a million things 02:54 and not sure where to find the starting point in the mess of thoughts? 02:54 Yep. 02:55 m... 02:55 I need to learn how to focus on one thing at a time again 02:55 I let my excitement spoil it 02:55 Meditation. 02:55 yeh 02:55 it's more my emotions. My mind is typically clear.. 02:55 ^.^ 02:55 till I get excited 02:56 lol there is a normal "add page" button 02:57 It's why I hesitate to even start the application 02:57 Several times 02:58 I should probably not let any more secrets out, but a few of these things are actually useful. 02:58 I don't really have a use for many of them. I mainly Clean up pages and moderate the chat. 03:00 I don't think Lumage really trusts me -.- 03:01 Lumage can read that. xD 03:02 T=Yes, Lumage can. 03:02 Wait...lolwut 03:03 I'm going to go, I need to work on my OS if I want to release by the date I would like to 03:03 bye! 03:04 Bye. 03:09 I'mma go soon. 03:23 wow everyone's gone 03:23 o.0 03:28 Why doesn't Lumage trust Smoky?'-' 03:28 Coinzzz,are you feeeling better? 03:28 Tell the trutthzzzz 03:29 Smoky is catagory hype 03:29 He's been taht way since he was "Bemodded" 03:38 o.0 03:38 i'm feeling a bit better yeah 03:38 That's good 'w' 03:47 coinz uf chu want songs now,hurry and link me 03:47 I just got one for lvi 03:47 *levi 03:47 and Im not feeling song-unmotivated 03:48 did chu ever get the hyrul temple song I went chu too? 03:48 *hyrule 03:49 Uhmm yeah I did ^.^ 03:49 atleast I think I did... 03:50 kk 03:51 dont chu still ned ur pkmn trainer theme? 04:05 (NUKE) (banana) (NUKE) 04:05 I found herrr 04:06 The girl I told you loves cp at my school 04:06 SHe is always drawinggg theemmm 04:06 It looks good though :o 04:06 She told me her facebook 04:06 Now I can showw u what a crazzyy persson she is 04:06 ok...? 04:07 I dont see any of her pics 04:07 why? 04:07 but she has a packet of like over 30 pictures 04:07 the Jeff one was so realistic 04:07 I was Jeff for halloween 2 years in a row now (banana) 04:08 I told her I saw the dog,and she asked if I saw the rake,I Said no 04:08 Talking to others about creepypasta,actually,calms me 04:08 I think that's why I talk about it 04:08 I found so many kids at my schools facebooks 04:09 I dunt use facebuk (banana) 04:10 I know how to put shows and videos on your 3ds 04:10 I fot a fb,about a month ago,but rarely use 04:10 (NUKE) (banana) (NUKE) 04:10 -it 04:11 Just record on 3ds :/ 04:11 no 04:12 with perfect audio and video, no shaking 100% garanteed 04:12 I know how 04:12 its easy 04:13 i put sometin on my ds last night 04:14 (banana) 04:14 (fast) 04:14 Yeaahhhhh 04:15 jusssst put le file in sd card 04:15 and name it to match 3ds format 04:15 no 04:15 i tried that a long time ago 04:15 it didnt work 04:15 it has to be converted in a certain way 04:15 the 3ds format 04:16 in which is put in DCIM and played through gallery of 3ds camera 04:16 you just need youtube and 2 other websites 04:16 I knoowowowowowowowowo 04:17 DCIM 04:17 must be an avi 04:17 yes 04:17 Pssttt' 04:17 but formatted differently 04:17 DO you know how to make 3d pics for 3ds 04:17 its like 3dvi 04:17 without using 3ds to take them? 04:17 no 04:17 just vids 04:17 but they wont be 3d 04:18 i can tell you how 04:18 Well,thats obvious 04:18 be watching anime on da road 04:18 Im sure I could figur it out 04:18 want to know how to get any pic 3d without 3ds? 04:18 then tell me, ol' chap 04:18 oh,ok 04:18 i dont do pics 04:19 What anime is on da road?-.~.^ 04:19 imma get a 64 GB sd card(savinz my moneyz) 04:19 I have a hmmmm 04:19 and put an ANIME OVERLOOOOOAD onit 04:19 8 I think 04:19 Oh!!!! 04:19 ur putting aniem on it? 04:19 Cool 04:19 *anime 04:20 well,byeeeeeee 04:20 Im gettting too bored 04:20 bye 04:20 Sorry 04:20 watch pewdiepie on the go 04:20 I dont like pewdiepie 04:20 itza be awsum 04:20 thats cuz he play scary gamz 04:20 to me pewdiepie is an idot :/ 04:20 yeah 04:21 he donates you know? 04:21 and because he is cmpletely overdramatic 04:21 and he is not stupid 04:21 he acts that way 04:21 and dang it 04:21 I lost the wrdd 04:21 he plays funny for veiwers 04:21 ... 04:21 He donnates? 04:21 *donates? 04:21 Charity water 04:21 :o 04:21 he has like 2 vids 04:21 donated alot, if i remember right 04:22 Who? 04:22 ill check 04:22 oh yeah 04:22 he was on the red carpet for "the ender's game" movie 04:22 And he cant stop cussing 04:22 I dont like cuss words 04:22 in a secret life I do 04:22 but normally I dont 04:22 $450,000 he donated 04:23 He was!? 04:23 How old is he? 04:23 for charity water 04:23 Where did he get the $!? 04:23 you get paid from youtube somehow 04:23 oh 04:23 based on how many veiws you get 04:23 Monetization 04:23 he is #1 most subscribed channel on youtube 04:23 How 04:24 Old 04:24 Is 04:24 He!? 04:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA7R-7nJ2vs 04:24 http://vidstatsx.com/youtube-top-100-most-subscribed-channels 04:24 TELL ME 04:24 in his 20s i think 04:24 IM LAZY 04:24 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_the_most_subscribed_channels_on_YouTube 04:24 mouse be creepin 04:24 He's not #1 04:25 i dont think anyone counts the official youtube channel 04:25 Lol 04:25 OK, I'm leaving again 04:25 :o 04:25 Kind enough to help a charity 04:25 By the way things look Pewdz is gonna pass that channel to 04:25 losing all that $ 04:26 has given me a different view of him 04:27 http://my.charitywater.org/pewdiepie 04:28 (banana) 04:29 Pewdz probably doesnt have much todo with all dat muney, he gets lots of cool tings from BroMail 04:30 BroMail? 04:30 His subscribers are called Bro 04:30 Im a bro 04:30 XD 04:30 link em to him 04:30 Im subbing 04:30 if youd watch his vids of amazingness youll lern 04:30 watch his Amnesia:the dark descent vids 04:31 thats what started his channel 04:31 and they are THE funniest 04:31 The bad seal, mr.piggey, jennifer, STEPHANO, the fapping spider room 04:31 and Jeremy 04:31 a few others maybe 04:32 http://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie 04:32 watch his Fabulizer vids, they are funny!(aka Photoshop vids) 04:37 (banana) 04:54 what'd I miss? sorry I was gone. 12:01 sup 12:01 random are you even actually here 06:17 ... 06:52 hello 06:52 ... 07:22 oh crap, bell rang 07:22 sorry, i gotta go 07:22 Ossu, minna. 07:28 I think I just froze the chat... 09:03 persson hi persson hi 09:04 hey 09:04 check out the Minecraft DS page 09:04 I added a surprise 09:05 ... 09:05 is that 09:05 a dirt ground 09:05 what does it look like 09:05 it is what it is 09:05 sneak peak of Beta 1.9 09:05 ;) 09:06 I'm about to make it grass 09:06 to look better' 09:06 I'm using dirt as a placeholder temporarily 09:06 i wish you included more in the picture... there could be anything behind those wood walls.... 09:07 just some generated terrain 09:07 that's it 09:07 no new blocks (yet) 09:07 now, I can't spoil all the secrets 09:07 yeah... (ik theres something backthere) 09:07 and srsly 09:08 I couldn't get out because that stupid slime blocked my door 09:08 doorway* 09:08 XD 09:08 there are no doors 09:08 (yet) 09:08 *ahem* anyway, I should stop talking before I spoil anything else 09:08 how would you be able to even make doors 09:09 two blocks, one of the top half and one of the bottom half 09:09 when one is places, so is the other on the opposite layer 09:09 when one is placed* 09:10 ... how would they open 09:12 idk 09:12 it would be hard to make a open animation wouldnt it 09:13 and is the top thing on blocks now changed to dirt tops 09:13 for right now 09:13 but at least it's not that random greenness 09:13 am I right? 09:13 wait how did you even get the dirt texture on the ground 09:14 Clac84maniacs raytracer 09:14 a raytracer draws 3D floors/ceilings, while a raycaster draws 3D walls 09:14 the 2 combined makes full 3D! 09:14 (troll) its gonna be top of block time soon isn't it 09:15 and...no 09:15 why is it way to laggy 09:15 that would be too complex 09:15 and that 09:15 lag isn't an issue 09:15 well i guess only grass gets a top 09:15 I fixed the lag with some new video settings 09:15 and every block will now have a grass top 09:16 (trollface) 09:16 woohoo i got greens everywheressssssssss 09:16 but will you ever atleast try for top o' blocks 09:16 maybe during 2.0 09:17 /maybe/ 09:17 hello 09:17 YOU SEEIN SECRETS 09:17 jk 09:18 hi tho 09:18 levi i just got a froakie with protean 09:18 .... 09:18 ... 09:18 whats protean 09:19 twon 09:19 http://lmgtfy.com/?q=protean 09:19 Minecraft DS 09:19 it has perfect ivs and i'm ev training it for special attack and speed 09:19 twon 09:19 that is amazing 09:19 ? 09:19 woaaaaaah is that dirt or slime poo 09:20 XD 09:20 ... 09:20 hey twon 09:20 http://lmgtfy.com/?q=twon 09:21 ewww 09:21 a twon is an ugly asian girl 09:21 it matches you perfectly 09:21 lol jk 09:21 jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk 09:21 XD 09:22 woah 09:22 another definition for twon 09:22 A bunch of weak (box) asian dudes. 09:23 that fits me perfectly 09:23 www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=twon 09:24 XD 09:24 lelelelelel 09:24 now I know what to call my little brother 09:24 lol jk 09:24 (trollface) 09:24 XD 09:24 (star) 09:25 yay 09:25 IAmAPersson (star) : 09:25 (star) i gots a star toooo 09:25 LeviCelJir (star) : 09:25 imagine that 09:25 how would that feel 09:26 i see that if i go on the how to wiki 09:26 oh gosh 09:26 persson are you planning on updating mcds soon because i want to make a mod 09:26 in happy wheels 09:26 I stapped santa in the p (box) s 09:26 stabbed* 09:27 ouch 09:27 will there be some kind of mod conversion? 09:30 no 09:30 oh 09:31 not since mods are hard coded into the PRG 09:31 will i have to remake the mods? 09:34 User blog:LeviCelJir/Boss 1 music 09:35 brb 09:35 k 09:35 oops 09:35 yes, you will, unfortunately 09:36 but there is a chance that the update won't affect your mod! 09:37 hiiiii 09:37 thanks you 09:37 User blog:LeviCelJir/Boss 1 music 09:37 (awesome) 09:38 D: 09:38 (awesome) 09:38 Good News! 09:38 hey sparkyyyy 09:39 I figured out the way to solve the stage glitch in Storm 09:39 Hai Person 09:39 what 09:39 I also found A gitch in Storm 09:39 i didn't 09:39 That I will use to make levels more strateigic 09:39 V 1.2 will come soon 09:40 D: i already had to cheat it 09:40 Cheaterrr 09:40 Youll never get to lv 15 09:41 WHen I make lv 15 09:41 O_O 09:41 http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?levelid=6165184 09:41 play this level 09:41 it is so true 09:41 why 09:42 did you play it 09:42 no 09:43 THEN PLAY IT 09:43 god 09:44 O-O 09:44 errrr 09:45 Stage 15's Desired Name-PNS 09:45 ---- 09:45 PNS-Progress Not Started 09:45 Read this 09:46 DOes this seem normal as an abbreviation 09:46 Maybe its just me 09:46 To think of PNS 09:46 ... 09:46 Ill just make it NS 09:46 pns 09:46 twin would be lol-ing so hard right now 09:47 XD 09:47 lol the way your saying it makes it hilarious persson 09:47 Its not meant to be like that! 09:47 ik 09:47 I needed an abbreviation 09:47 how about 09:47 tphytbs 09:47 the progress has yet to be started 09:48 how bout WIP 09:48 no 09:48 Its not even started at all 09:48 that means progress has started already 09:48 I have 3 stages left though until 1.2 09:48 with 15 stages 09:48 ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 09:48 lemme think 09:48 and a new implemtation 09:48 how about 09:49 I just made it NS 09:49 09:49 ok 09:49 Um 09:49 how bought TBS 09:49 to be started 09:49 Can any1 tell me how to put sprites on bottom screen? 09:49 twin can 09:49 TWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:50 TwinArmageddonz 09:50 TwinArmageddonz 09:50 TwinArmageddonz 09:50 jk idk if twin can 09:50 Done 09:50 He should be coming soon 09:50 I think he has chat hacks 09:50 not everyone has chat hacks 09:50 usually when I'm not live on the chat 09:50 I'm afk 09:50 SPPAGE 1 09:50 LOAD"SPS0:SPRITES",0 09:50 0-0 09:50 brb again 09:51 I knew it >w< 09:51 09:51 Thankachu 09:51 Twin is liek a bot 09:51 You summon him 09:52 He says "who summoned me?" 09:52 oh yeah spark did i ever tell you i have caught 2 shinys in x already 09:52 Then fins the ? 09:52 and tells u 09:52 No,idk much 09:52 Shinies have no advantage 09:52 They just loook cool 09:52 I found a shiy in diamond the day I got the game 09:52 back from my friend having it 09:52 sparky 09:52 Minecraft DS 09:52 look at the pic 09:52 what about it? 09:52 k 09:52 ya but they are awesome and awesome 09:53 Woah 09:53 wait persson will 2.1 be released to everyone 09:53 and so on 09:53 there won't be a 2.1 09:54 0.o 09:54 there wil be 2.0.0, 2.0.1, 2.0.2 and so on until 2.0.9 09:54 then I release Minecraft DS Final 09:54 to everyone 09:54 yeah thats what i meant 09:54 2.9 09:54 Exactly 09:54 i was gonna ask that too 09:54 What did you want to see? 09:54 09:54 and it will be release 09:55 Others:You say that like we will :/ 09:55 so no one will get 2.0.1-2.0.9 09:55 only my testers 09:55 you are a tester 09:55 (yesssss...) 09:55 I'll PM you in chat the QRs 09:55 Am I?'w' 09:55 when 2.0 development start 09:55 starts* 09:56 dangit 09:56 this isnt good 09:56 D: 09:56 *D : 09:56 what 09:57 the Minecraft texture for grass top is in black in white, so that it can be shaded according to biome type 09:57 the problem is that, well, it's in black and white! 09:57 That sounds good 09:57 oh... 09:57 D: 09:57 Oh D : 09:58 HAHAHAHAHA 09:58 try to find the alpha grass top texture 09:58 I found a shaded texture on google 09:58 ... 09:59 oops 09:59 http://pixelpapercraft.com/files/1356119798126.png 09:59 O.o 09:59 Crap 09:59 the texture I found was 128x128 09:59 the picture resolution, that is 09:59 it was the 16x16 texture 09:59 http://t3ak.roblox.com/c34ccf978f20d471a582d41569f633a6 10:00 anyway, when scaled down to 16x16, it looks uglyyyy 10:00 why not make it byyyy hannnddd (DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH 10:00 no 10:00 just no 10:00 (box) no 10:01 I would make it by hand 10:02 i too would make it by hand 10:02 i made oCd by hand 10:02 person find me raycaster newest plz 10:02 unless there is only 1 version 10:02 ? 10:02 is it weird that i make textures in my grp file with code 10:03 I don't understand your request sparky 10:03 Can you link me to the qrs of the raycaster engine my calcmaniac64,the newesyt version,if there is more than one? 10:03 i have a program that draws the textures and saves the GRP file but i have to code the textures 10:04 so person is too lazy i am guessing? 10:04 there is only 1 version 10:04 and I don't have link 10:04 Oh 10:04 Yay,I found it 10:05 Twin 10:05 So How do you put sprite on the bottom screen? 10:05 *sprites 10:05 I have to leave 10:05 bye 10:05 Bye 10:06 bye 10:06 SPPAGE 1 10:06 LOAD"SPS0:SPRITE",0 10:07 spark thanks for the music btw 10:07 Np 10:07 Oh,thankachu 10:08 did u know u can do backflips in pokemon 10:08 EWWWWW 10:08 My sis was playing pokemon firered 10:09 On a glitchy system it froze 10:09 ... 10:09 it took the clerks head off and put it on the desk in front of her trainer 10:09 Ewwww 10:09 O-O 10:11 hi 10:11 Heyyo! 10:11 User blog:LeviCelJir/Boss 1 music 10:11 Lemme read 10:11 Bosses eh? 10:11 yes 10:12 I'm still designing enemy disigns for original creatures 10:12 i made 1 new monster so far called the pinkeye 10:12 i have yet to code it in 10:13 After i get collision and block breaking done, I will start on bigger worlds and scrolling Then after that update SURVIVAL! 10:13 Does it look sexy? 10:13 wut 10:13 lolwut/ 10:14 Twinz? 10:14 sir yes sir 10:14 i'll make eye of cthulu's sprites tomorrow 10:14 Heyyo! 10:14 why was i summoned 10:15 So i could say hi. (Teeheehee) 10:15 e.o 10:15 oh then i guess i'm afk again 10:15 bye 10:15 No! 10:15 I need you 10:15 10:15 * Sparkystream whispers he has a reason,he watches South Park 10:15 twin twin i need you 10:15 Hi sparky 10:15 * Sparkystream whispers as he points at Smoky,hes confused 10:16 How does you know? 10:16 * Sparkystream nervously says "Oh,Hai!" 10:16 * SmokedSausage goes to watch South Park 10:16 * Sparkystream whispers "So,So,how's the modding go?" 10:16 * Sparkystream says "kk,catch chu later" 10:16 Waittt 10:16 So hi sparky nervosly whispering 10:17 so Satl,Smoky,and Levi are all making their own Terrarias? 10:17 * LeviCelJir Whispers "Why Is Everyone Whispering?" 10:17 You haven't played http://www.petitcomputer.com/wiki/Pixelli ? 10:18 Mine isn't Terraria though 10:18 errroorrrrr XD 10:18 Pixelli 10:18 Chu derp 10:18 go catagory add hype 10:18 I went on a category spree yesterday... 10:18 mine will be a terraria port. or atleast ill try to have it that 10:19 I got 50 points for it! 10:19 xD 10:19 yep :D 10:19 I'm now ahead of Kirby :D 10:19 No. 12 10:20 * SmokedSausage goes to look ate the leaderboard 10:20 TwinArmageddonz It's A Emegency!!! 10:20 I ate the leaderboard/ 10:21 ? 10:21 ? 10:21 ??? 10:21 twin we need you asap 10:21 Im #7,take that,mod!XD 10:21 Im sorry,I had to!/>w<\ 10:22 Did you just go on a badge hunt/ 10:22 ? 10:22 No 10:22 My shift is acting funny 10:22 Ive been here like a 2 months XD 10:22 Ive been doing a lot though,I guess 10:22 Imma go make 6 edits 10:23 ANYONE ELSE GOING TO WATCH CATCHING FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!????????? 10:23 I just fanboyed 10:23 who agrees in-built should be built-in? 10:23 lol 10:23 lolwut? 10:23 SOmeones mistake 10:23 who summoned me 10:23 Ill correct it for an edit 10:23 Go to bed twinz 10:24 Twin just started saying that becasue I reminded him 10:24 ok 10:24 Anyone wanna listen to my radio station? 10:24 no 10:24 Sausagenet Radio! 10:25 TWIN 10:25 what 10:25 hi 10:25 hi 10:25 Opoortunity smoky 10:25 Change all developers to contributor 10:25 free edits 10:25 levi wanna battle 10:26 lol 10:26 No 10:26 it corrects for the new layout 10:26 http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110722232121/terraria/images/f/fb/Npc_4.gif yes eye of cthulhu gif >:) 10:26 So it does help 10:26 leeeeeeeeeevi 10:26 i guess twin if we really have to 10:27 yessssssss 10:27 but ill be doing stuff so just leave me alone while we battle 10:28 k 10:28 i'm gonna lose because my pokemon are still weak 10:28 i'm still training them 10:28 wala 10:29 I made it smoky 10:29 I HAVE 126 FOLLOWERZ ON TWITTER! 10:29 100 edits 10:29 g4u 10:29 #6!!!! 10:29 a raichu named sparky 10:29 XD 10:29 gasp 10:29 Grrr,I killed myself 10:29 By killing that 10:30 Why did chu name it sparkyyyy 10:30 lelelelelelelellelel 10:30 To batle me with it is so ironic 10:30 I got lucky edit! 10:30 17,000th edit 10:30 all the mods are battling for #1 these days -w- 10:30 holy crap my froakie already has 133 special attack 10:31 it's still level 1 O.o 10:32 gtg 10:32 goodbye friends i am gone 10:32 ok bye 10:32 sparky we need to battle sometime 10:33 bye 10:33 will we still be battleing 10:39 GG twin that garchomp is op 10:45 I is back >.> 10:46 Computer issues 10:47 SPARKY! 10:48 ... 10:48 Now my internet is acting up... 10:50 Sparky is badge hunting 10:54 No Im not 10:54 Im making an spu file for my game 10:55 i just realized how huge eater of worlds head is 10:57 activity. 10:57 Activity: Flooded with Sparky 10:59 I just made eater of worlds teeth XC it takes forever 11:02 sorryyyyyy 11:03 Emm... smallest. Edits. Ever. 11:04 yeah 11:04 changed developers to contibutors 11:04 I thought about adding multi-tasking for up to 3 programs in my OS 11:04 Hi new admin 11:04 Look,me and smoky are having a competition sorta 11:04 Woah fritz 11:04 Lumage is an admin 11:04 I knew,I just,forgot 11:04 I think I can help.. with applications. 11:05 I have some code.. that integrates a windowing system 11:05 Coinz 11:05 Hey anyone who has MCDS 1.8, Is the program name "MCDS B18" or "MCDS_B18"? 11:05 You should be an admin 11:05 IDK 11:05 I always name it 11:05 3DSCRAFT 11:05 MCDS_B18 11:05 Kay thnx Imma release (0)S_OS now. 11:06 I didnt know you could even space in prg names :C 11:06 Probably can't 11:06 Why would you use EXEC (Shudders) 11:06 k 11:06 ugh 11:06 stobbee 11:06 tHate that word 11:06 People who don't have the program 11:06 I think there's too many admins 11:06 Rememer never nae a program sonic 11:06 Me too 11:06 then ull have to exe it 11:07 EXEC"PRG:SONIC" 11:07 I say we fire Randomous 11:07 ... 11:07 ?"THIS PROGRAM IS A PEICE OF BLACK BOX" 11:07 here's a networked source.. it's not for ptc 11:07 but you people can learn something from reading the structure of the program 11:07 http://pastebin.com/ty5M1Spf 11:07 © proudly said by Sparky 11:08 Well, Randomous might have some kind of mental disorder, BrianXP7 thinks he is insane, DDayton is inactive, so I think we just shouldn't get more... 11:09 I think I broke something. 11:10 I feel bad for putting up that request 11:10 I knew there were too many admins 11:10 gtg 11:10 Thats mean 11:11 I think randomous is a great mod 11:11 gtg 11:11 DDayton was last logged in on the 1st 11:11 Lumage why would you say that xD 11:12 and also... did anyone go over the code I posted 11:12 I did 11:12 What did you think 11:12 I didn't. 11:12 Lumage, you should. 11:12 =p 11:12 SmokedSausage what did you think of it 11:12 I don't really understand it 11:12 I vas joking. 11:12 oh lol 11:13 I'm still a bit of a rookie in object oriented programming 11:13 But zey all said zees thinks zemselves. 11:13 mm... 11:13 :/ 11:13 ptc is so limiting it's hard to keep programming in it 11:13 Exzept zee mental deesorder. Zat one vas mean. 11:13 ikr 11:14 it wuz very meanz 11:14 brb cereal eating time... 11:14 Petit C- Now on the Nintendo eShop 11:14 somone should help me with petit smash bros i'm losing my focus 11:14 I can 11:14 plus my eyes are sore 11:14 quick 11:14 does anyone have 11:14 You need zee tweenarmageddonz for zat. 11:14 the game that is a 3d shooter 11:15 from the japanese wikia? 11:15 OLION? 11:15 Yes 11:15 Tell me the names of 2 chr files from that 11:15 We should all have a session as as group to help me with petit smash bros.. mostly I need inspiration to keep going. 11:15 Link me! 11:15 OLION 11:15 the project has become huge 11:15 No 11:15 I need to know the chr file names 11:15 TN_OLFNT 11:15 ok.. 11:15 TN_OLBG 11:15 maybe I"ll just work on the petit computer emulation project instead 11:15 or the rpg project instead 11:16 hmhm 11:16 TN_OLEN2 11:16 TN_OLEN1 11:16 Thats it ^ 11:16 those are chrs? 11:16 Wait... there's more... 11:16 I need a Spu one 11:16 TN_OLBM0 11:16 http://www.geocities.jp/tiny_yarou/petitcom/olion.html 11:17 You probably want OLEN 11:17 still not enoguh memory.... 11:17 I cant save my file thenn 11:17 Why is sb so mean 11:17 They need to let chu deleted files 11:18 instead of having chu delete them 11:18 then come back and make it again to save it 11:18 ok everyone i'm working up the focus to continue working on petit smash bros, this afternoon. 11:18 K 11:18 yep. it's done. 11:19 it's happening now. 11:19 Do you want negative reinforcement or positive reinforcement? 11:19 These japs have too much time on their hands 11:19 nvm 11:19 I cant save it... 11:19 lol 11:20 I'm going to start all over again by adding one feature at a time. 11:20 So , each week I'll try to make one new character playable in game. 11:20 i'm going to forget about using a system and just hard code everything. 11:20 there isn't really another easy way around that.. 11:21 this makes making npcs very hard since sprite sizes are different so chr number offsets will be different and the files currently in memory will be entirely different 11:21 Guys 11:21 so i can't really know situation to situation which chr files are in which slots 11:21 omg problem 11:21 -facepalm- 11:21 What? 11:21 I can't do full animations for every characters moves 11:21 with just two sprite sheets. 11:21 i'll cheat. 11:21 i'll find a way 11:22 If I remove everything from all except spu0,will that make less memory? 11:22 :o? 11:22 ... 11:22 Oh yeah,coinz,do you want to be called she or he? 11:22 she. 11:22 ty 11:22 :/ 11:22 k 11:22 Well she is a she sooo... 11:22 yw 11:23 IDAHO! 11:23 IS A STATE! 11:23 Still,its surprising cus girls usually dont liek games 11:23 *like 11:23 THEY MAKE POTATOES 11:23 11:23 you'd be surprised at how many girls like games 11:23 xD 11:23 Hm,kk 11:23 Cus most girls are weird 11:23 ...well... 11:23 yeahh kind of 11:23 :/ 11:23 it just depends on the person to 11:23 But Coinz is awesome C3 11:23 your all still really young to.. 11:23 Not you (That I know of lol) 11:23 older girls are different 11:24 -.- 11:24 I is 15 11:24 yeah 11:24 girls up to the age of 18 can be wierd... 11:24 sorry it's true 11:24 It still doesn't change the fact that Idaho makes poatoes 11:24 ok and what's the point 11:25 Texas 11:25 you lost me XD 11:25 i'm trying to focus now. but it's hard -.- I haven' teaten 11:25 cereal eating time 11:25 Go eat :3 11:25 Okay I will let you focus lol 11:25 lalala.. the day drags on 11:25 xD 11:25 Now 11:25 Go eat 11:25 You want me to help with Super Smash Bros. 11:25 ? 11:25 Toss ur ds and go eat 11:25 or play *laugh*,3d eat 11:25 Carefully set it down* 11:26 @Coinz What if you loaded the animation that is currently being used, it could take up two banks and load the ones that are currently being used. You'll end up with 18+ sets of CHR QRs, but it would provide smooth animation for large sprites. I don't know about loading times, but it's theoretically possible. 11:26 Cuz it is like a baby 11:26 (shudders) 11:26 MM2 11:26 Yeah. Like that. 11:27 lumage: I'm worried about the loading times 11:27 Tristones 11:27 Less than a tenth of a second for a single bank. 11:28 MUCH LESS than a tenth of a second for a singlee bank. 11:28 if I have things like... if current_char mario and mario_punching and current_frame=5 and frame_timer=now then current_frame=current_frame+1 : if current_frame>8 then mario_punching=false : spchr mario, idle_frame 11:29 wahhhhhhh 11:29 cries 11:29 I cant save my filesss 11:29 Coinzzzz 11:29 it would be ridiculous amounts of code 11:29 Can I deletd HIM_2 11:29 delete him_2 11:29 *delete 11:29 if you want 11:29 ? 11:29 kk 11:29 it might break petit smash 11:29 but delete it 11:29 XD 11:29 I know 11:29 But ill get it after I find a file taht isnt a chr to delete 11:29 petit smash will by far have the largest amount of chr files. 11:30 going to be overwriting Him_2 11:30 why does it keep saying insuffeiceint memory!? 11:30 Tubby knocked over my coke... 11:31 IF whatevervariablekeepstrackofactions something THEN LOAD "SPU1:THISONE" 11:31 IF whatevervariablekeepstrackofactions something THEN LOAD "SPU1:THISTWO" 11:31 / 11:31 *? 11:31 Im 11:31 out 11:31 of 11:31 memory 11:31 I cant save my chr file 11:31 Then delete MM2 11:31 ok this has to stop. 11:31 -opens petit smash- 11:32 no 11:32 slaps coinz 11:32 and brings to food place 11:32 you will eat 11:32 bad coinz >:3 11:32 hehe evil cat face 11:32 Games can wait,health is better 11:32 Delete your older versions of MCDS 11:32 >.@ games are most important helath can always wait 11:32 i'm eating now xD 11:32 Oh,good 11:32 heals coinz 11:33 and tosses coinz back to her room >:3 11:33 >.@ 11:33 heyy 11:33 Calm it Sparky! 11:33 who gave you the authoritay to do such a thing 11:33 coinz lands on something and hurts self 11:33 Your gonna pay 11:33 * GimmeMoreCoinz rage face 11:33 so "Gimme More Coinz!" 11:33 * SmokedSausage Locks sparky in the dungeon 11:33 * GimmeMoreCoinz throws quarters at sparky, they hit sparky in the fayce 11:34 * Sparkystream eats quarters 11:34 :B 11:34 O.o 11:34 * Sparkystream is a cat,duh,not too smart 11:34 That's gonna hurt at the other end 11:34 * Sparkystream purrs 11:34 * Sparkystream fainted 11:34 * GimmeMoreCoinz smothers sparky in a blanket and while sparky is trying to escape she steals sparky's 3DS 11:34 * Sparkystream yells Pokemon center now!!! 11:35 * Sparkystream dies 11:35 * SmokedSausage says pokemon can't talk 11:35 http://prntscr.com/25d0ui 11:35 Lucario:shut up 11:35 Lucario:I can talk 11:35 Jk X3 11:35 Hi Abe 11:35 * Sparkystream hides behind soft 11:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-Ki4shFPM0 OMG )O_O( 11:36 * GimmeMoreCoinz is just going to avoid changing petit smash by working on menus or making link playable 11:36 * Lumage hands can of spam to sparky. 11:36 brb 11:36 ugh 11:36 I wanna make 11:36 petit OS 11:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-Ki4shFPM0 !!!! 11:36 11:37 is there a command in ptc that can tell you the total amount of space available. 11:37 Every time I am unfocused I start trying to make an OS 11:37 But you know no one will use it and everyone will hate you if you do? 11:37 and is there an os that lets you set a GRP as the background 11:37 Yep 11:37 nevermind then. 11:37 Mine 11:37 I'm a just keep focusing on petit smash 11:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-Ki4shFPM0 = spoiler 11:37 xD 11:37 forget it 11:37 Stop spamming links please 2013 11 19